Happy Birthday Kai
by MeredySweet09
Summary: It’s Kai birthday and Hilary wanted it to be the best! What will she give him for his birthday? She will never know since Kai is such a cold guy. What will she give him? What about Ray and the others? HilKai


Happy Birthday, Kai.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I own the story plot. It's MINE

Hilary is at school today as usual but something is bothering her. It is Kai's birthday soon. How did she know? Well it all started when Tyson's big mouth asked Wyatt about his birthday.

"Damn…why must Tyson ask Wyatt?" she murmurs to herself.

"HILARY!" shouted a female voice.

Hilary looks up and is very surprised to see Miss Kayla in front of her, looking very angry. She grins. Miss Kayla sighs worriedly and stares at Hilary again.

"Hilary, you are dreaming again. It is the fourth time this week"

"I am sorry. Miss Kayla, sometime is bothering me"

"If it is something important you should discuss it with me"

"Don't worry. I will be fine, I promise" she smile

After school, she walks to the shopping mall trying to figure out what to buy for Kai. After knowing Kai for three years, Hilary seems to have a crush on him. She walk around the whole shopping mall but found nothing interesting that Kai might like.

After walking for a few minutes, someone familiar called out Hilary's name loudly. She turns back and saw Tyson together with Max.

"Hi Tyson, Max…" she said softly

"Hi, what brings you here?" asked Max smiling.

"Well…"

"Is it for Kai's birthday this weekend?" asked Tyson

"Yes, of course" she blushes a little, "I am done anyway"

"Well then, let's go see Kai. He is beyblading with Wyatt. I bet he is winning" Tyson grin

"Of course he is winning. Wyatt can't defeat him" Hilary chuckles

So like they say, they went to Kai's school. As both Kai and Wyatt are busy, Tyson, Max and Hilary just look at them beyblading. But not long after they arrive Wyatt lose.

"For the last time, I won't beyblade anymore"

"Come on, one more time"

"I have fight with you for 120 times this week!"

"Come on, Kai! PLEASE" Wyatt pleaded.

"Sorry…but I got some guest. Good bye" Kai walk away.

Kai walk towards Tyson, Max and Hilary. For the first time, he smiled. Tyson gasps! He never say Kai smile before.

"Are you feeling okay, Kai?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing…" Tyson grinned.

"Anyway, looks like Wyatt won't be able to defeat you. What's the score today?" Max said

"50. 0. I will never lose to him" Kai said

"Another record for Kai Hiwatari" Hilary smiled.

"Thank you, Hil" He said

After their short conversation, they walked away leaving Wyatt crying. After walking for a few minutes, a motorbike came rushing. The motorbike almost hit Kai but luckily he is too quick for a motorbike to hit him but his wallet come out and fall into a dirty and big drain.

"Damn! I am so glad that was an empty one" Kai said.

"How many wallets do you have?" Max asked

"Three including that one and the other two lost ones"

"So you are out of wallet?" Tyson sweat dropped.

"Yup! I don't mind anyway. I don't keep cash in my wallet"

"Why?" Hilary asked.

"It's because my wallet always disappear" he sweat dropped.

"Hahaha!" Tyson and Max begin to laugh while Hilary giggles.

_Kai…I don't know what to give you yet but I hope you will like it. Looks like I won't buy you a wallet since you don't use it. I think I know what it is now…_

One the night of Kai's birthday, Hilary, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny walk to Kai's house together. He isn't surprise seeing us in front of his doorstep. It's because Wyatt told him about it.

"I have been expecting you guys" Kai said opening the door.

"Well, since it is your birthday, let's PAAARRRTTTYYY!" Tyson said

Everyone agreed including Kai. So they have a long nice party at Kai's mansion. They have delicious Meal make by Kai's servants and enjoy a few games. Lastly they asked Kai to open his gift.

There are a total of five gifts from everyone. Kai open the first one which is wrapped in Blue, inside is a pencil case. It is from Tyson. Secondly he decide to open the yellow color one, inside is a pencil holder. It's from Max. (Are both Tyson and Max up to something?)

Kai smiled. Then he opens a green one. Inside was a key chain of him. It was from Ray. Then he opens a white one. Inside are a attack ring and a balancer.

"I thought Dranzer need an upgrade so I decide to give it to you" Kenny smiled

"Thanks"

Lastly it was a brown colored one. He opens it and inside was a vanilla cake with strawberry toppings. Hilary smiled and walk nearer to Kai.

"I make it myself…do you like it?" she blushes

"Yeah, why not?" Kai smiled.

"It's because I am not go"- her words are interrupted by a pair of lips on hers.

Everyone's gasped and Tyson turned pale and is petrified in his position. After a while, he let go and smiled.

"Let's have some cake, guys" he said to Kenny, Tyson, Max and Ray.

"Okay!" Ray and Max answered

Ray takes the cake and walk towards the kitchen followed by Kenny, Max and Tyson.

"Kai…"

"Don't get so shock. I already love you ever since I met you"

"…Kai…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she shakes her head, "Happy Birthday, Kai…"


End file.
